El rojo te queda
by clarisee
Summary: AU Vampiros. Después de siglos de existencia, el destino me trajo hasta este bar, para verte bailar y desearte; porque haces música con tu cuerpo, porque eres mío, mi pareja destinada. One- shot. Victuuri


Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:

Este es un One-shot, especialmente dedicado a Lectora Fantasma, quién se ganó este pequeño obsequio, espero disfrutes ;)

* * *

 **EL ROJO TE QUEDA**

La noche me trajo aquí, pensé agradecido.

Había tenido que salir, prácticamente huyendo, de una aburrida reunión con el nuevo siervo de sangre que Chris quería que arropara bajo mi ala –que él consiguiese ahora una pareja estable y no tuviese ni idea sobre qué hacer con el humano no implicaba que yo lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, primero debía conocerlo-; no fue nada bien.

La mujer era soporífera y estaba más ocupada en la marca de su ropa y costo que en intentar hacer una conversación medianamente interesante o amena. Era evidente que Chris no había tenido mucho cuidado al seleccionarla.

Así que salí de ahí y caminé por las calles, evitando chocar con las personas que se aglomeraban fuera de los bares y antros, en medio de las calles hablando fuertemente y haciendo mucho ruido. Había suspirado, pensando en lo calmadas que eran las ciudades cuando no había tantos de ellos alrededor.

Aunque agradecía la luz eléctrica, todavía añoraba los paseos bajo la luz de la luna, observando de verdad las estrellas y no sólo ese manchón negro en que se había convertido el cielo de las urbes.

Fue entonces que lo sentí.

Fue como un golpe directo en el pecho, todo el aire de mis pulmones saliendo y un pitido en los oídos; mi muerto corazón, incluso pareció dar un salto en su sitio entre mis costillas. El perfume era intenso y fresco, suave y cítrico. Me envolvió por completo y me dirigió por las puertas de este lugar.

La música retumba en mis oídos, el ritmo lento –nada de esa locura frenética que sólo busca acelerarte, ésta pieza seduce, ínsita- y la voz de la cantante es áspera, encontrando el contrapunto perfecto; la gente se mueve a su son, cuerpos restregándose contra otros, manos tocándolo todo. En medio de todo ello, está él y es sexy como el infierno.

Sonrío ante la visión, mis fosas nasales abriéndose para embeber su aroma.

Lo veo enarcar una de sus oscuras cejas y mi sonrisa se amplia, él me ha notado y puedo ver que su baile se modifica; la música ya no lo guía, es él quien marca el ritmo con su cuerpo y crea con sus manos una melodía distinta. Sus movimientos son una llamada y arte, es una sirena que me llama, ¿por qué debería negarme?

Avanzo entre la multitud y ellos me abren el paso inconscientemente, quitándose de mi camino –es obvio que su instinto de supervivencia les advierte que hay un cazador merodeando-. Él se mantiene quieto, esperando y mirándome a los ojos.

Sus ojos caobas me recorren cuando me detengo, sólo a unos pasos de distancia; sé que me está evaluando y no tengo idea de qué pueda estar pensando sobre mí –sobre esto-. Siento la necesidad urgente de acercarme, de recorrer con mis dedos su piel blanca y quizá, darme el gusto de besarla.

Sonríe. Y es como ver salir el sol –aunque tengo siglos sin hacerlo- después de una tormenta o el mismísimo amanecer; es un gesto casi tímido, casi puro y sé que he caído, justo ahí, completamente por él.

La canción cambia, es lenta y dócil; mis manos se mueven por voluntad propia y se apropian de su cintura –me lo permite sin protesta, colocando sus propias manos sobre mis hombros- para comenzar a movernos al mismo son.

Bailo con él.

Si mi corazón latiera… ahora estaría en una carrera, completamente desbocado, adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo; pero estaba muerto y sólo puedo procesar esto con el recuerdo de lo que era. Lo que sí sucedía, era que mi respiración se acompasó –una respiración que era más ornamental que necesaria- a la suya y a la música.

La música vuelve a cambiar sobre nosotros y sé que es momento de salir de ahí.

Tomo su mano sin preguntar y salgo de ahí, llevándolo tras de mí; esperaba que no estuviese acompañado o, en caso contrario, que sus acompañantes decidieran dejarnos tranquilos.

Cruzo las puertas y nos dirijo por las calles, siempre en paralelo a los canales y alejándome de a poco del Barrio Rojo y de todo el barullo que había ahí; era terrible la cantidad de personas que se congregaban en la búsqueda de sexo y drogas. No deseaba eso, quería un sitio tranquilo, aislado. Tenemos que hablar.

Pronto dejamos atrás las llamativas luces de neón, el ruido y a los grupos enormes de ruidosas personas; mis pasos vuelven a normalizarse, una cadencia más tranquila y ahora estoy empezando a disfrutar del trayecto. Miro su mano en la mía y la forma en que lo mira todo sin frenarme en nada.

-¿tienes algún lugar de destino en mente?- pregunta de pronto, su voz envolviéndome fuertemente; es una voz para cantar nanas y decir cosas al oído, es suave y dulce -¿o sólo caminaremos toda la noche?

No tengo un sitio pensado, lo único que quería era sacarlo de ahí y tenerlo para mí solo. Ahora lo tengo. Me detengo.

Estamos en uno de tantos puentes que cruzan los canales de Ámsterdam, veo el agua bajo nosotros, la luna entre las antiguas estructuras y luego a él.

-me tomaste por sorpresa- digo, esperando comprenda lo que está pasando por mi mente.

-tú también lo hiciste- su susurro me toma por sorpresa, no porque no esperara esa respuesta, sino porque sonaba tremendamente íntimo y sincero.

Acaricio suavemente su mejilla, sólo por el placer de hacerlo y noto lo delicada que es su piel; él cierra los ojos mientras recorro el contorno de su rostro y veo también lo largas que son sus oscuras pestañas. Sus mejillas se sonrojan y me permito sonreír un poco, hace mucho que no veía a alguien de mi clase dejar que sus reservas de sangre se utilizaran para algo como aquel gesto. Es dulce y casi tierno.

Me impregno de su presencia, de sus rasgos; de su piel blanca y cabello oscuro, de sus labios rosados y sus ojos rasgados. Permito a mi mente abstraerse en él y a mi memoria guardarlo todo –sólo por sí acaso-.

Cuando mis dedos llegan a la comisura de sus labios, abre los ojos. Dos pozos de caoba y chocolate derretido, son tan profundos como los de cualquiera que haya vivido demasiado en esta tierra y también son vulnerables. No había visto mirada así, es única. Y me alegro.

-cuando escuché sobre esto- empiezo, sin mover mi mano de su rostro -, no lo creí. ¿Quién creería en algo como esto?

Soy idiota, por no creer en mi creador Yakov cuando me lo contó la primera vez o en todos los otros que tenían fe en cosas como el destino; a todos ellos les había llamado locos, aun cuando Chris había dicho que Masumi lo era para él. Después de vivir por siglos, uno no empezaba a creer en milagros, al contrario.

Por suerte, estaba equivocado.

-yo creía…- contesta con una sonrisa.

-¿de verdad?

-he estado esperándote desde…- suspira, cerrando los ojos por un minuto entero, perdido en sus propios recuerdos –desde el momento en que abrí los ojos así.

Mi otra mano se mueve sin consultármelo, ahora ambas se han apoderado de su rostro, levantándolo hacia mí; permitiéndome verlo todo. Mientras mi cerebro lo procesa y me dice que es él, al que he buscado por años sin saberlo siquiera y cuyo destino está unido al mío. Ahora está frente a mí.

-me dijeron que esto era tan fuerte como sentir tu corazón latir de nuevo- murmuro, sin soltarle y agradecido de que no me aparte.

-¿y es así?

-sí- lo era, lo sentía por todo el cuerpo, en cada terminación nerviosa, en cada una de mis células muertas.

Lo siento rodearme la cintura con los brazos y veo su sonrisa extenderse.

-si tuviera un corazón, latiría por ti- suelta, como si fuesen simples palabras, como si no significaran la vida en medio de aquella existencia que era más bien muerte.

-¿no suena esto tan extraño para ti como para mí?

Debía preguntar, no era como si este asunto de _pertenecer_ a alguien de este modo sucediera todos los días; incluso en el mundo de los no muertos encontrar a tu compañero predestinado era una excepción, no una regla.

-cosas más raras suceden todos los días.

Me besa.

Siento sus suaves labios recorrer los míos con cuidado y luego, era un beso tierno; lo dejo así sólo un momento. Después, soy yo quien está intentando profundizarlo, abre la boca y soy todo demandas sobre su lengua y labios. Sus manos se aferrar a la tela en mi espalda y yo dejo que las mías vaguen por su cuello y hombros.

En más de cinco siglos de existencia había tenido oportunidad de tener experiencias de todo tipo, en especial en el ámbito sexual, llevándome hasta el hastío; sin embargo, ninguna de ellas se comparaba con lo que estoy sintiendo en este preciso momento. Nada me había golpeado tanto.

Escucho los pequeños y bajos sonidos que hace entre un beso y otro, sus manos encuentran el borde de mi camisa y se meten dentro. Piel contra piel. Sus uñas se entierran profundamente –sé que me dejará marcas- y jadeo de deseo y anhelo.

Besó su mandíbula y cuello, siento la carótida pulsar a través de su piel; mi nariz reacciona ante el aroma a naranjas que proviene de ahí, mucho más concentrado, se entierra en ese espacio entre el hombro y el cuello. Rozo mi lengua, sólo un poquito, para obtener algo más de aquel sabor. Se estremece entre mis brazos y gime en mis oídos. Su aliento choca caliente contra mi cabello y sé que debemos movernos –estamos en medio de un maldito puente iluminado-. No quiero que nadie sea testigo de esto.

Me separo lo suficiente como para buscar con la mirada algo, cualquier sitio, donde podamos perdernos entre las sombras; lo primero que encuentro es un callejón desolado, lo cual es perfecto por el momento.

Lo atraigo contra mi costado y lo llevo hasta allí. En cuanto las sombras nos rodean, es él quien vuelve al asalto, me toma por la camisa y se alza lo suficiente para conectar nuestros labios de nuevo; sonrío en el beso y lo tomó por los muslos, recargándolo contra la pared. Sus piernas se envuelven alrededor de mi cintura de inmediato.

Es cuando él explora, sus labios contra mi cuello y su respiración contra mi piel calentándome. Mis manos explorando los contornos de su cuerpo.

Me estremezco por completo cuando siento sus dientes atravesando mi piel, ambos colmillos perforando su camino hasta mis venas; me paralizo hasta que siento la primera succión y después sólo deseo que no se detenga nunca.

Sus brazos me aprietan contra su cuerpo, mientras se contonea contra el mío y mi sangre fluye; aunque debo decir que no tengo idea de cómo está obteniendo sangre de mi cuello si estoy seguro toda ella debe estar concentrada en un lugar mucho más al sur, el mismo que froto indiscriminadamente contra el frente de sus pantalones.

Gruñe hasta que su boca me suelta y levanta el rostro; sus colmillos están extendidos por completo y sus labios son un desastre carmesí, mientras jadea por aire. Ni siquiera trato de detenerme antes de devorarlos por entero, quiero probarlos de nuevo, quiero probarme en él. Y lo es todo, es sangre y deseo y es él.

Es el quien termina el beso, sólo para levantar el rostro y exponerme su propio cuello para mi disfrute.

Muerdo duro, su piel se abre a mi como mantequilla, la sangre brota contra mi llenándome la boca; el sabor es único –nunca nada es como beber de un vampiro, siempre es mejor, pero esto es infinitamente diferente- y bebo sin refrenarme nada. Su cuerpo se sacude contra el mío de la mejor manera y comienza un vaivén delicioso que hace que nuestros miembros se rocen a través de la ropa, la fricción es sobrecogedora.

Su sangre me da fuerza y el pensamiento de que ahora es parte de mí me invade; él está ahora en mis venas y yo estoy dentro de él. Es demasiado.

O eso creí hasta que lo sentí moverse lo suficiente para clavar sus dientes en las venas que atraviesan mi hombro y eso fue, simplemente, todo. Mi cerebro se apaga por completo, sólo somos nosotros dos, gruñendo y jadeando contra la piel del otro, mientras sangre fluye de uno a otro y nuestros cuerpos encuentran el ritmo perfecto para llegar hasta el final.

Lo siento, esa descarga eléctrica que me sobreviene cuando lo correrse entre mis brazos y le sigo de inmediato. Quita su boca de mi piel y yo hago lo mismo para poder verlo a los ojos, tengo las piernas débiles, pero él se mantiene gracias a la pared a sus espaldas.

Es un desastre perfecto, mordidas en el cuello goteando un poco de su deliciosa sangre y su sonrisa predadora es roja con la mía, su perfecta lengua sale sólo para llevarse un poco y para hacerme entender que esto es solamente el inicio de la eternidad que tenemos por delante. Lo que suena estupendamente.

Suelto sus piernas para ponerlo en pie y le doy un beso fugaz –no tengo intenciones de repetir esto en algo que no sea una cama-. Llevo mis dedos a los suyos para limpiarlo con mi pulgar. Él sonríe.

-soy Yuuri, por cierto- dice, haciendo lo mismo.

Una risa escapa de mis labios, regañándome internamente por no haber preguntado antes.

-soy Víctor.

-un placer- sonríe, bajando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos -, te ves bien de negro, por cierto.

Observó dos segundos mi camisa y pantalones negros, para luego verlo a él: una aparición en camisa azul y vaqueros… y una sonrisa de ensueño con las comisuras manchadas de escarlata.

-bueno, Yuuri- me inclino para besarlo de nuevo, limpiando con mi lengua el resto de sangre –es obvio que el rojo te queda.

* * *

Hola, para quienes me siguen desde mi fanfic "In Infernum Descenderé", aquí les traigo lo prometido y para quienes apenas me están regalando la oportunidad de leer mis historias, les agradezco infinitamente por eso; espero todas disfruten de este trabajo, hace un montón que no escribía un one-shot, así que espero esté decente (las que me siguen desde el otro fic ya lo saben :P )

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)

PD: Ya sé que dije que estaría listo el fin de semana, pero mi internet me estuvo jodiendo todo el fin de semana y básicamente hasta ahora está lo suficientemente funcional para subir esto u.u (odio mi internet con todo mi ser u.u )


End file.
